the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ingrid
Ingrid is a nomadic vampire with the ability to "bind" or latch herself onto the soul or spirit of another individual. Biography Early Life While most would curse the day on which she was born, she and her were blessed by the clan in which the two of them had been born. The 13th, and 14th daughters of an elite Belgium Clan leader who specialized in witchcraft and otherworldly affairs, the fact that the triple sixes came up repeatedly in their existence, and the presence of the number 13 was considered a blessing in the eyes of the coven elders, who marked the children with burned half-moons to the insides of her and her twin’s ankles. As Ingrid and Claudia grew older, they were often regarded to be peculiar by those in the clan. While not all were wholly cruel, as one might assume, none of them gave off the exuberance that the twins did. They had the ability to light up rooms, fill houses with warmth and liven up the saddest of hearts. And their parents loved them. Above all things, their parents loved them. However, on the last night of their sixth year, a day before their seventh birthdays (a cursed day, in their eyes) every bit of happiness that they might have had was ripped away from them. A religious sect who could be considered crueler than them tore apart the village, and every woman- whether she be adult or child, was captured and sentenced to be burned to death. Their mother was one of the first to be captured, and from the barely opened latch of a potato cellar, they watched their mother beaten and burned alive. The men of the village were captured next, and they had their faces disfigured horribly by boiling oil, and the sixth man in every family, or any sixteen year old, six year old, or anyone with a six in their age or the letters of their names, or anyone who bore a ‘G’ in their names, were castrated. The twins eldest brother suffered from this fate. Unlike the women, the men were not readily killed, though some certainly died from their injuries. Instead, they were allowed to roam free into the world “marked” so it was said, as the monsters that they truly were. Only nine of the original 60 coven members were left after the assault, some of which dubbed it “God’s Vengeance”: Ingrid and Claudia, the sixth son born in the family, who became the coven’s leader after the demise of their father, two men from other families, a little girl of eight years old who had escaped with her brother and hidden in haystacks, and two adult sisters with eleven years between their ages. For the next sixth months, there were no other attacks, and from scratch, their brother worked to restore their clan. He spoke fiercely against the Christian church, but ironically, he had the same kind of fearsome passion that one might see in a pastor. He compared their betrayal, their fall to the fall of Lucifer, and spoke of how this would not have happened if God had not turned on them in the first place. Four years after those first attacks, two week before the children’s eleventh birthdays, the village (which had been moved repeatedly to avoid further assaults) was struck again. By now, new members had joined, the younger of the two grown sisters had two children, and their numbers had grown to around 15. Still, though, they could not stand against the fifty-five men who came in the night. Punishment last time had not been enough. They stole the children out of their mother’s arms and threw them into wells. Guards were sent to seal every door to every cellar, barn or stable in five miles. One by one, all thirteen of the remaining coven members, who had not been killed by “merciful” means, were gathered in the sanctuary of their chapel. There, they were forced to the ground while the room was filled with religious, Christian artifacts, after which they were made to pray. “Thy who doth not bend to thy God, shall thus be hellbound,” The priest had intoned. And their brother, who’s mouth was filled with blood and his face burned in flames, had spat the liquid onto his feet and declared, “The hell thee has made for us, shall pale in comparison to my glowing paradise.” He was hurled into a fire, his screams echoed throughout the halls as his younger sister’s watched his skin melt and his bones char into nothingness. And then, like sheep, they were slaughtered one by one. The older sister’s were tortured, beaten and forced to perform degraded sexual acts before knives were shoved into their genetalia, and they were left to bleed out. In acts of supposed mercy, Claudia merely had her throat slit. However, Ingrid was the last one they went to kill, and they left her alone in the massacred room. But she wouldn’t die. Something kept her alive, and for three days, she held on. In that time, one of the men who had left the coven roughly a month ago to find a new place for them to move to, returned and worked to heal her. For the most part, he seemed entirely normal, except for the fact that his eyes were a terribly strange shade of pale brown. For the most part, she recovered from the brutal attacks, though the memories she was faced with would never fade away. However, on the 13th of January, two years later during her 13th year of life, she became ill to the point of death from the injuries that she had sustained long ago. Sensing that she would be unable to pull through it, her new care-taker bit her wrist, and changed him into the truest creature of the night. Roleplay History On the fourth of November, 2013, she came across the dying form of a young vampire. She had been abandoned a few hours ago, presumed dead by those who cared for her. In an act of a selfish kind of mercy, she latched onto the girl's soul before her body could give out, thus prolonging the girl's life, and giving her someone's energy to feed off of. About two weeks later, after a hunt in the woods, she came across the recently heart-broken Remus Lucas. Had he not caused a most peculiar reaction of her heart, she would have disregarded him. However, her heart started to throb with agony at the sight of him, prompting her to accuse him of attacking her in some way. However, it was quickly decided that whatever had caused her pain, it wasn't due to any kind of power that he had. As they spoke, she found herself torn between the pain that was caused from being near him and her fascination with him. she found out that she even knew his name, something she attributed to the memories of her host, which she had recently started to tap into. Gradually, after a few moments of tense exchanges and half clouded threats, they came to a mutual agreement with one another, opting to start over their first meeting. Physical Appearance Incredibly lovely with dainty features often akin to that of an angel, Ingrid is extremely small, in both height and figure. She stands at only 4’6” inches tall, and her hair covers half of the length of her body. She has sleek, honey brown hair that falls to the back of her knees and curls over at the ends. Her eyes are wide, perhaps a little overly large for her face- and they bare a feature unknown to other vampires. Rather than turn gold or red when she has fed, they turn a brilliant shade of silver. Not gray, but silver- the color of the moon, of silver necklaces. Personality and Traits For the most part, Ingrid is quiet and reserved, with a fidgety demeanor about her. She has a stubborn kind of attitude, and when provoked, it is hard to make her step down from a challenge. However, when her power is activated, she becomes dangerous and murderous in intent. Powers and Abilities Ingrid has the power to latch onto the soul or spirit of another person. Though she has a body of her own, it gives her energy to latch onto another being and drain their energy. When she does this, she essentially becomes the “alter-ego” or alternate personality of whoever she has inhabited. Depending on which of the two is the stronger, will determine what the duel-being will look like. She gains access to all of the powers, the memories, the hopes, the relationships, the wishes, and the entire essence of her victims. And when she does, she has the ability to determine their fate. Relationships Remus Ingrid first met Remus only a few weeks after his original mate had died, and as such, their first meeting was less than happy on either end. Gradually, though, they began to open up to one another. Aurelie Etymology An old Norse name meaning "Ing is Beautiful" derived from the name of a Germanic God. Media Portrayal Ingrid is portrayed by Alissa Skovbye in all media representations for the character. This actress is in no way officially affiliated with the forum or its related websites.